The gentelman, hero and princess
by levy fai
Summary: the story of America's and England's children D.C., London, and Indiana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, It's Levy Fai,**

** Since everyone likes raising fins, I've decided that I'm doing this story. It's the family UsUk so if you don't like that pairing stop reading now okay. They have 3 kids: William (London), Alan (D.C.), and Whittney (Indiana). Enjoy this first chapter, and note Whittney sometimes will speak French. Also this is a little different universe than Raising fins. **

William: 5 Alan: 3 Whittney: newborn

Alfred paced he had been at the hospital for a few hours. Arthur and himself were having supper with their two sons William and Alan. When Arthur stood up and told him in no such terms that they need get out of there and head toward the bloody hospital. Which brought him here he looked at his two sons who were siting down.

William even at the age of five was patiently waiting. He had his daddy's blue eyes and cowlick, but it was in the shade of his mum and he acted more like Arthur than Alfred. He wore a pair of khakis and a little green shirt, he was trying to keep his little brother in one spot.

Alan the younger was moving around, his mom was gone which meant that he could run around, but his brother had other ideas. Alan was blessed with green likes like his mother and his hair was the shade of his mother, but he was just like his dad. He wore a Captain America t-shirt and blue jeans.

Alfred worried also, William was London, and Alan was D.C. Which could mean that their third child could be a human and they would have to watch them die...he shook his head it was a greater chance that they would either be a town or even state.

Just as he thought about that his phone rang and he looked to see who it was and smiled.

"OHIO, how's it going dude?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Indy was lit up and there's no crime that only means one thing Alfred, tell her or him that I'm glad their here." then the state hung up.

"Mr. Jones?" A nurse came up and when he nodded, she smiled and motion for him to follow her and he grabbed his sons hands and walked.

(To where Arthur is)

Arthur looked down at the little pink blanket in his arms. He smiled at his little girl, a health little 5lb girl, she opened her eyes a mixture between his green and her daddy's blue, and to his surprise she had a little hair which was dark brown.

"Oh, my sweet little girl, welcome to world Whittney Victoria Kirkland-Jones." He had chosen Whittney because of the singer of that name, he had listen to her songs for a while and so decided on that name for his little girl and Victoria after one of his queens.

"Arthur." He looked up to see his sons and husband he smiled and looked at his two children.

"Come on boys meet you're little sister."

"Daddy, I wanted a baby brother." stated Alan who pouted.

"Sorry bud, but just think you get to be the big brother so you have to protect her."  
While Alfred was talking to Alan, William went to his mother and looked at the baby. He didn't take his eyes off his little sister but told his mom.

"She's Indiana, Ohio called to tell us that Indy was glowing like Christmas tree."

"Thank you, William this is your little sister Whittney or Indiana." Arthur replied and moved the babe to show her to her older brother.

"Hello Whittney I'm William, or London I'm you're big brother don't worry about Alan he's still young but he'll get to know you."  
England beamed at his eldest son and looked at his younger son and husband who smiled at him.

(Whittney's home and her uncles come over to see her)

Arthur was sitting in an arm chair and holding Whittney who was smiling at her mom. Arthur started to sing a little song to keep the little girl to sleep.

"_You are my world my darling  
What a wonderful world I see  
You are the song I'm singing  
You're my beautiful Whittney._"

"Did you just sing the little mermaid?" stated Alfred as he walked in, the elder children were asleep but Arthur and Whittney were still up it was coming time that Matthew and Alistair.

If the old saying speak of someone and they come the door was opened to see the two men, Arthur not wanting to wake the baby stayed seated while his brother came over while Alfred and Mathew talked.

"Oi, she's a cute one." Arthur couldn't help but smile at the red head.

"Hello there wee one I'm you're uncle Scotland or Alistair." The girl now wide awake took one of her uncles red locks and pulled it.

"OUCH." shouted Alistair, which caused the little girl to start to cry.

"Alistair what did you do to Winnie?" asked Alfred as he walked over look at his husband and brother-in-law.

"Hush, it's okay Whittney, mum's here hush." cooed Arthur who gave his eldest brother a I'm going to kill you look.

The babe stopped crying and started to close her eyes, Arthur smiled and stood up.

"I'm putting her to bed, you two can stay the night, I hope that's alright with you Matt I know that Gilbert with Henri.."

"It's okay, their staying with Ludwig, so I'm not worried." the Canadian replied.

"Good, now if you excuse me."

X

Arthur laid the young babe in her crib, and she closed her eyes. He smiled and kissed her head and whispered.

"Good night my princess."

He walked away and closed the door only leaving a small crack, then he headed down to the hall to where a door with the colors of red white and blue shown he had to smile his youngest son did take after his dad. He quietly opened the door to see his son spread out on his bed his covers over thrown around his body.

Arthur could only hold back a chuckle and pulled the blankets closer to the boy and this his head and whispered to him.

"Good night my Hero."

Then he went to the last room, and opened the door to find a little light on, and holding a old book in his hands and was asleep. Arthur shook his head and went over turning off the light and taking the book away from Alan and then kissed him on the forehead and kissed him good night.

"Good night Mum." came the whisper.

"Good night to you too my gentleman." Was the reply as the door was shut.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

William:8 Alan: 6 Whittney: 4

Arthur was holding Whittney in her arms, and was humming to her. Alfred had Alan's hand and William stood between his parents and held some papers. Arthur made sure that everyone was ready then they headed toward the meeting.

"Now Alan, if you get tried just tell myself or William okay?"

"Yes mum." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Kiss?" came the small voice of Whittney.

"Alright little princess." Arthur replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alan gave murderous glance to his little sister, he hated here, for taking the attention of his mum. He looked away and held his dad's hand tighter as they made it into the room. When they got to the room he let go of his dad's hand and went to see his friend Milo.

William stayed with is parents because he wanted make sure that his sister was okay. He almost didn't notice Lance until he came up. He smiled at the micro nation, and the said nation smiled back.

"She's cute but not like Belle and Tini." he said as he looked over at at Finland holding one of the twins while the other sat on Sweden's lap.

"To each his own." replied William as he looked at his little sister.

Whittney looked around to meet a pair of blue eyes of a little girl that was almost the same age as her.

She wanted to meet the said girl and pulled her mum's shirt, and Arthur looked down at her and then she pointed at the blue eye girl. Then she felt her mom start to move over to a man in a light blue uniform.

"Hello I'm Whittney." stated the four year old.

The little girl looked up at the said girl her hair was in a braid which swished when she turned to Whittney.

"I'm Bella, this is my mom." she said as she put her arms around the man's neck and gave the girl a Sweden's glare.

"pikku naarasleijona, se on okei, hän halusi sanoa hei." (little lioness, it's okay she wanted to say hi.) The said man replied.

"B'lla, b' n'ce." (Bella, be nice) stated Sweden as the other girl looked at Whittney.

This caused the poor girl to look at Bella and the other girl.

"Two?" she look up at her mum who couldn't help but smile at the child's confusion.

"Yes two, you see Bella and Tina are Finland and Sweden's twin girls." stated England.

"Oh, friend?" she looked at the two.

"vän." Tina said as she reached over to see Whittney.

"My sister." stated Bella, as she blocked her younger sister from the girl.

"Bella enough, we taught you better." stated Finland who looked at his eldest daughter.

"Hum." the girl just replied and kept where she was.

"Barnet lyssna på din mamma eller när vi kommer hem kommer du att lägga över knäet." (child listen to your mother or when we get home you'll be put over the knee.) Sweden told the two year old.

Bella thought of it and reluctently move out of her sister's way. Tina smiled and shook Whittney's hand. Then to Bella's suprise she move to shake her hand, she just looked down but she did shake it.

Lunch time

It was time for lunch and the kids seemed to like it because it ment free time. Tina was off with Henri. Whittney looked from her seat to see that Bella was sitting alone with a piece of paper and crayons. She looked up to see her daddy and mum talking with others, so she walked over to the blond hair girl.

"Hello, you're coloring?" she asked.

"Ja." The girl replied, not looking up from her paper.

"Are you mad?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry that you got in trouble."

"Hum."

"What's you coloring?"

"I'm drawling Uncle Den, he's being choked by uncle Nor." stated the girl.

"Oh, why does Nor do that to you're uncle Den?"

"Because he's stupid."

"Oh, my mum hits my dad sometimes because he does some silly stuff."

"Oh, my mom just stop talking to dad when he gets mad."

"Oh, I don't think my parents can be quite...you're dad is quite too."

"Yea, but that's the way he's made, and he does talk about stuff he likes, us, mommy."

"Yep my Daddy is like that too, so what do you like."

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to be you're friend."

"Are you sure you're not getting me confused with Tina, noone wants to be my friend."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a loser, I don't talk much, and I like to draw."

"You're not a loser, I like draw also, I love to read also, what books do you like I love Dr. Seuss."

"I like the Moomin stories that papa and mom take turns to read to me and Tina."

"See So you want to be friends?"  
"Sure."

They shook hands and then Bella gave Whittney some crayons and paper. They were enjoying themselves when all the sudden the papper was taken from Whittney they looked to see that Alan along with Milo were holding the paper.

"Alan give it back." stated Whittney.

"Why should I pipsqueak, what is this anyway, it looks like a blob." Whittney was close to tears knowing it was supose to a picture of one of her mum's scones.

Bella on seeing the tears filling up her new friends eyes stood up. She was tall for a 4 year old comming to Alan's waist but she said.

"Give it back."

"Make me." Stated the elder boy, Bella gritted her teeth she hated when those bigger picked on the weak.

"I asking nicely give Whittney back her drawling."

"Like I said make me." Bella sighed, and charged at the elder boy, the elder boy just smirk and moved to the side and smiled at the girl.

Bella didn't fall down she looked at the boy again this time you could see the viking rage comming off from her. This caused all the countries that had faced the viking nations and the nations themeselves looking at the two. Bella didn't noticed she just looked at Alan and asked again.

"Give Whittney her drawling."

"Hum, come and get it girly." Bella squeezed her fists and tried again to get the picture but again the said boy moved out of the way and then was getting ready to attack the girl.

"Sissy look out." Tina yelled which everyone looked at the said girl then came the sicking sound of skin hitting skin.

The countries looked to see the four year old on the ground holding her left eye while the the 7 year old was standing over her. Whittney to her friends side, she then looked at her big brother.

"Meany, why did you hit Bella." she said, hugging her friend.

Denmark being the closest to the two girls went over to check on his niece. He touched Whittney's arm so he looked over his niece. He cursed seeing the black bruise and watching the said girl's eye start to swell.

Bella on seeing her uncle held on to his arm, even though he wasn't her favorite uncle he was still her uncle.

"It's okay Belle, hush, do you want mom, papa."

"Mommy." the girl said with a sharp breath, she wasn't going to cry.

"Hush don't worry it's okay, mamma's here." whispered to Belle and then pulled the girl into his arms.

"What about Whittney's picture she was making for her mum." stated the girl.

"Don't worry pikku naarasleijona, I'm sure that Alan will give his sister her picture back." stated Finland who looked at the said boy.

"Yes, he will won't you Alan." Alan felt chills up his spine, he looked to see the very mad green eyes of his mum.

"Yes."

"And he'll say sorry for hitting Bella and taking Whittney's drawling."

"I'm sorry for hitting you Bella, and I'm sorry for taking Whittney's stupid drawling." He repiled and crushed the picture and walked away knowing that he would be punished when he got home.

"My picture..." Whittney's tears started to go down her face.

"Mom down." Bella whispered and when she was let down she got her own picture and gave it to the crying girl.

"Belle?" the girl sniffled.

"You can have my picture, besides it's my fault that you're picture got ruined." stated the girl.

"No, it's not you're fault...it was a bad picture..."

"No it wasn't don't listen to you're big brother, heck I don't listen sometimes to what big brother Peter says because its crazy. Lance is diffrent he's usally right when he says something." The said red hair started to turn red.

"Really."

"Yep, I'm you're friend and it's my duty to be truthful to you, and I promise to protect you." stated the blond.

This caused all nordics to agree in helping their young niece/daughter in helping keeping her promise.

"Okay, sorry about you're eye though."

"Don't worry everyone one has scars I'll ware this proudly because it means that I helped you out."

The two hugged and it started a friendship which would be dubbed the tomboy duo.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's a new chapter. Special thanks to my editor Katie-Kat1129. **

William:15 Alan:13 Whittney: 10

Whittney was smiling, because she was having Belle over for a sleepover. The brown hair girl had gotten her room ready for her guest and was in the kitchen looking for snacks. She was busy looking that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until she was pulled into a sneak attack hug.  
"How's my baby girl, getting ready for her girlfriend?" asked Alfred as he turned the young girl around.  
"Daddy let me down, Bella is going to be here in a few minutes." Whittney replied as she tried to get out of his grip.  
"I bet Belle's dad does this to her still." Alfred replied but still let go of his youngest.  
"What's going on in here?" asked Arthur as he came into the kitchen.  
"Mum, daddy is going to embarrass me when Belle gets here." Whittney whined, crossing her arms, and giving her dad a dark look.  
"Really Alfred?"  
"You too? Geez I'm suppose to be the hero." The American said as he threw his hands in the air.  
Whittney and Arthur both rolled their eyes as the defeated man went to another room, leaving the Brit with the girl. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Whittney, with the help of Arthur, started making snacks for their guest. (Just so everyone knows, it's not scones.)  
~In the car with Bella and her parents~  
"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Tino as he turned in his seat to look at his eldest daughter.  
"äiti, I triple-checked before we left and you checked twenty times before that." stated the blond hair girl.  
"I'm just making sure, I don't want you to be unprepared."  
"It's okay, besides, are you two going to be alright?"  
"Why are you asking that Belle?"  
"I mean you're left with Peter and Tina." Bella replied as she looked at her mom.  
"Belle if we can't handle two kids, then we couldn't handle 4."  
"Okay." Bella said.  
"Belle if you want to come home have England call us and we send someone to pick you up okay."  
"Okay."  
"W're h're." (We're here) stated Berwald as they pulled into the Jones' driveway.  
Bella smiled, and quickly got out of the car. Tino and Berwald followed, with the latter holding a bag. The three went to the door, and Bella pushed the bell. Not three seconds later the door was thrown opened by a joyous American.  
"Hey there Belle, you ready for a super cool night?"  
Bella was a little taken back by the American but she nodded. Whittney's dad was one of the most craziest men she knew. The first being the stupid Dane she called uncle.  
"Are you sure that it's okay for Belle to stay the night?" asked Tino.  
"Don't worry dude, it's cool."  
"Is Alan here?" whispered Bella.  
"No he's staying with Milo for tonight." stated Alfred.  
A sigh of relief came from Bella, and this didn't go unnoticed by her parents or Alfred. Even it had been years ago, Bella was still a little afraid of Alan. This broke the heart of her parents and Arthur, but Bella still had the strong friendship with Whittney.  
"BELLA!" All of the said grown ups look to see that Whittney was running toward her friend.  
"WHITTNEY!" Bella replied, and her parents were still shocked when Bella did that.  
Bella was the quiet one, but when she was with her friend she would be as loud as her twin. Tino and Berwald didn't know if they should be happy or worried about this.  
The two girls hugged and then Whittney took Bella up to her room.  
"I think our daughter has forgotten about us." Tino said with smile.  
Tino was more attached to Bella because she was his capital. He had been a little worried when she wouldn't talk to other people. Now the young girl was talking more and would smile. He saw Arthur and walked over to talk to him a little.  
Ten minutes later Alfred called up to the girls.  
"Winnie, Bella's parents are leaving..."  
That was all he got to say as he saw a blond hair blur came down the stairs. Then came the grunt from Berwald and a tiny squeak from Tino. They both smiled at Bella and rubbed her hair.  
"Be good for Arthur and Alfred." Tino said as he went to knelt to his daughter's height. It wasn't a long bend- the girl was about to his waist.  
"Yes äiti." Replied Bella, and she kissed his check.  
Berwald lifted up the girl and then she hugged his neck. He smiled into her hair and kissed it.  
"See, Berwald does it to Bella and she doesn't complain."  
"That's because he doesn't yell while he does it." came the reply from Arthur.  
"Oh, the pain! Tell my sons and daughter I love them." Alfred replied as he fell to the floor dramatically.  
"Whittney is that normal?" Bella asked.  
"It's my dad." Whittney replied, grabbing her hand and leading back up the stairs.  
~A few hours later~  
"Okay here's a question.." started Whittney.  
Bella looked up from the book she was reading.  
"Is there a boy who you want to date?"  
Bella blushed, but she answered.  
"Scotland."  
"Uncle Alli? If you guys dated...then got married, we would be related."  
"Hum, what about you?"  
"Ah...well...Netherlands..."  
"Uncle Den's friend? The one that smokes?"  
"I don't know why, I just like him, what about you?"  
"I don't know... Alistair is just so kind to me... and he's so handsome."  
"Girls." The two looked to see Arthur at the door.  
"Mum."  
"Mr. Arthur."  
"Don't worry girls, your crushes are safe with me."  
"So you heard?"  
"Yes, but don't worry princess, I won't tell your daddy or Berwald, Tino however might be a better person to tell." He replied as he sat down.  
"Mum, you're staying?"  
"Well, to be frank with you two, I'm hiding from your father."  
"Why?" asked Whittney.  
"Well he made me a little angry, so I deiced to turn his hair pink."  
"Oh dear." stated Whittney, while Bella laughed.  
"What's so funny?" asked Whittney.  
"Because I once turned uncle Den into a pink bunny."  
"Oh that's right, you have magic like Norway." Arthur remembered.  
"Yep, uncle Nor is helping me learn how to use it! He said that uncle Denmark would be good to practice spells on because he's an easy target."  
"Mum has been teaching me a little, I can make a ball of light." Whittney chipped in.  
"Yes, both of you are very skilled." Arthur replied and then looked at the clock.  
"Almost 11, time for young sorceresses to go to bed."  
"But..."  
"No buts, Tino would have my head if Bella didn't get to bed on time."  
The girls sighed but knew they couldn't win. Bella went to get her sleeping bag while Whittney got into her own. Arthur smiled and bend down to kiss Whittney and then started to sing.  
" Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine."  
"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Without no seams nor needlework , Then she'll be a true love of mine."  
"Tell her to find me an acre of land. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Between salt water and the sea strands. Then she'll be a true love of mine."  
As he left Arthur smiled at the two sleep children. He knew that his husband was probably asleep. He smiled and got beside his husband, and then he felt the bed shift.  
"The girls asleep?"  
"Yes."  
"I love you."  
"I know you do, git. Now got to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

William: 15 Alan:13 Whittney: 10

Whittney was asleep with her stuffed bunny. She wore a little pale nightgown and her hair was in a braid so not to be tangled in the morning. Her little nightlight was on, all seemed at peace.  
Whittney startled awake, she was breathing rapidly. She kicked off her covers and headed to check on her brothers. The first room was Alan's, he was asleep, so she was thankful. William was okay too, she was happy. Now she need to check on Mum and Daddy then she could go back to bed and be a big girl.  
She opened her parents' door to see them asleep. Daddy's snores were really loud and Mum's was a little bit quieter. Whittney was about to leave to go back to her room, when a sound made her jump and hit one of her daddy's action figures.  
The next thing that happened was that Arthur woke up, and seeing his little girl standing in the door way. He got up, not waking Alfred as he got out of the bed. He walked to where the scared brown haired child was shaking.  
"Princess, what's the matter?" He whispered as he knelt down to her level.  
"Mum." the girl replied as tears streamed down her face.  
"Hush it's okay princess, hush, you had a bad dream, huh?"  
"You, Daddy, and William didn't want me anymore...and Alan was laughing at me because he wouldn't have to share you anymore." the girl was still crying.  
"Oh my princess.." Arthur rubbed her back, it was true that Alan hadn't got used to having a younger sister.  
"How about you sleep with Daddy and myself?"  
"But I'm suppose to be a big girl..."  
"Sometimes big girls can be scared and sleep with their parents."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, when I was your age I would sleep with Uncle Alistair and Logan."  
"Oh, so it's okay that I do it?"  
"Yes, now let's get to bed before your Daddy takes all the room, shall we?"  
"Okay." the five year replied and wrapped her arms around her mom's neck.  
Arthur just smiled and laid the girl between himself and the sleeping Alfred. When the two had gotten comfortable, they both felt the said American's arm curl protectively around them.  
"Good night, Winnie, Artie." the sleepy man said.  
"Night Daddy, night Mum." Whittney replied as she snuggled closer to her mum.  
"Night Git, night princess." Arthur replied and fell asleep

The end


	5. Chapter 5

William:21 Alan:19 Whittney: 16

Whittney was sitting behind her parents, she was going to the Nordic house to stay all night. Bella had invited her, and also warned her that her family was very different. Whittney looked out the window.  
"Why is there so much snow?" asked America.  
"Because we're in Sweden. Whittney, are you okay?" England asked looking at his youngest child.  
It was right for England to worry, Indiana had been hit with a bad snow storm which was ranked 7th worst in the history of Indiana. Whittney had even came down with a cold, but she was fine now.  
"I'm fine mum, you worry too much."  
"And your father worries too little," was the curt reply.  
-Bella's house-  
"Everything is perfect, now just to finish this last..."  
"I hate to rush you but Whittney's going to be here in a few minutes and I rather not be wearing a medieval dress." Bella spoke softly to her mother.  
"You're right but you do you lovely in this dress..."  
"Yes, mom can I please go now?"  
"Alright." Finland replied and helped his daughter out of the dress.  
"Hey guys are we expecting someone because a car is out in the driveway..." Denmark was almost knocked over by his elder niece.  
"Hej, watch were you're going Belle!"  
"Sorry uncle but you're in the way..."  
"Bella." Finland called from the stairs.  
"Yes mom?"  
"Don't talk to your uncle like that."  
"But uncle Nor and Papa do!"  
"I give up." stated Finland, who making sure to have a talk with the said countries.  
The girl walked to the door and looked down at her clothes to make sure they were okay. Then she opened the door to be brought into a hug. She squeaked and this caused Finland and Denmark to look to see that Bella was in the arms of America.  
"Git, let the girl down." stated England who stood beside Whittney, who was giving her father a deadly look.  
"Oh come on, besides I do this to Whittney all the time..."  
"That's okay because you're her father, not Belle's."  
"Please let me down." whispered Bella.  
"Okay." America finally complied.  
"Bella I'm sorry about my dad." Whittney walked over to her friend.  
"It's okay, Denmark does that too, it's just a little weird now..."  
"I know... anyway I'm glad I got to come."  
"I'm happy, but I do apologize in advance for anything you see or hear."  
"What are you talking about Runt?" Denmark cut in.  
"You know uncle.." Bella deadpanned.  
"Hum, Finland your daughter is spending to much time with Norge and Sve."  
"Sve is her papa and Norge is her uncle like you." stated the smaller country as he walked in to greet his guests.  
"Speaking of which where is Norway I would like to talk to him about a new spell." England said as he looked at the Finnish man.  
"I'm sorry to say that both Norway and Sweden are off with a meeting with their bosses and since Tina is the capital of Sweden she had go too. They won't be back until Sunday."  
"What about Iceland?"  
"He went to see Hong Kong."  
"That means it's just you and Denmark." England said with a little worry.  
"What's the matter don't you trust us?" asked Denmark.  
"I trust Finland, but Denmark..."  
"Come on Artie, I'm sure he won't do anything to harm Winnie right?" America said with a little flash in his eyes of native anger.  
"Don't worry Mr. America, Uncle Denmark will be good." Bella replied giving her uncle a viking rage warning with her eyes.  
"He better because Whittney is my Princess." and here came the pirate England in force.  
"I'll make sure." Finland said finally his eyes also telling the said nation that he better behave. It was true that Finland wasn't a viking country but he did live with Russia for a few years... Denmark nodded, he knew when he should back down. He wasn't a complete idiot.  
-After America and England leave-  
"Alright girls what do you want to do?" asked Finland who looked at the two girls.  
"It's alright if I show Whittney the workshop?" Bella asked.  
"I suppose, but be careful and remember not to touch any of your Papa's tools."  
"Okay, thanks mom."  
"I'll send Denmark when dinner's ready, okay?"  
"Okay." Bella replied and kiss her mom on the cheek.  
-In the work shop-  
Whittney's eyes were wide when they entered a barn. She was surprised to see that reindeer were in the stalls and had name plates painted in different designs. Whittney looked at Bella who smiled and stopped at a stall. When Whittney saw the name of the of the said reindeer she looked at the blond and back at the reindeer.  
"Rudolph, really?"  
"Yes, humans really got this right, but other things they didn't..."  
"Mrs. Claus."  
"Yes, when Uncle Denmark heard about that he bought papa a dress...and he got a punch in the face and kicked out of the house for a few days."  
"Ouch."  
"He earned it."  
"Okay, so I have to ask, have you ever seen the list?"  
"No, mom is very protective of the lists...he said if we every look on one of the list...then we would put in the naughty list."  
"Wouldn't that be ironic the daughter of Santa being on the naughty list?"  
"Yea, which is why I don't look at it. So you ready to see the workshop."  
"Oui."  
"Did you just speak french?"  
"My state was fought over by Mum and France so it's right for me to speak a little French!" She said, a bit defensively.  
"Okay, anyway here's the workshop."  
Whittney's eyes went wider, the workshop was just that. The smell of wood and paint filled the room and she could see some wood workers tools. Carvings were filled with shelves and painted in different colors. She felt like a child in a toy store, she looked over at her friend who was smiling.  
"It's so awesome."  
"Ja, I still get a warm feeling even though I've been here hundreds of times."  
Before Whittney could reply a sound of beating was heard, and Bella started to go back to the stalls. Whittney followed wondering what was going on. Her question was answered when Belle stopped and motion her to stopped.  
Whittney did and then looked to see a wolf in front of them. She was worried she had been told stories about wolves but seeing one in person was different. Bella stood still so she deiced to get a better look at the wolf.  
It was pure black with golden eyes. One it's ears was half bit off and it growled at the two. Whittney didn't like this she whispered to her friend.  
"How did a wolf get here, I'm sure that we shut the door..."  
"It shouldn't of even set foot in the land of the workshop..."  
"What are you talking about."  
"Mom is also known as father Christmas, he's a protector of children hopes..happiness..so uncle Norge set some magic barriers around the workshop to protect mom and others who come here...which is why I'm going to ask why a nightmare wolf his here." Bella turned to the wolf in front of them.  
"Wouldn't you like to know pup, I'm afraid I can't tell you."  
"Yea, I thought you were going to say that... henki ketju. "(spirit chain)  
A chain of pure white color went to attack the said wolf. The wolf seemed to smile and dogged the attack. Bella had to stop because she didn't want to hurt the reindeer, and Whittney stood with her friend and said.  
"Mystic cage." Another fail.  
"The two of you are powerful, but your little tricks won't hurt me." Then came a glow from the beast.  
Bella pushed Whittney to the ground when the attack came. Whittney was a little shocked from the attack and then she looked at her friend. Bella seemed to bite her lip in pain, Whittney eyes widen when she saw the large cut on her back.  
"Belle your back..."  
"Ja, are you alright?"  
"Yes, but was that?"  
"A nightmare strike, it hurts like no tomorrow... but you're okay."  
"Yes, but what are we going to do, our spells didn't work on the thing."  
"You two can do nothing..."  
"Begone blaidd cysgod." (begone shadow wolf)  
"Vi lux excedent." (By the power of light leave this place.)  
A light surrounded the the wolf and then the wolf was gone. Then girls heard footsteps and then Whittney felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. There stood her eldest brother William and then behind him was the Netherlands.  
"Brother... but how?"  
"I'll tell you later." he replied and helped her up.  
"Lass are ye awake?"  
"Allie?"  
"Aye, don't worry we'll get you to the house." Whittney was surprised to the gentleness her uncle spoke to the girl.  
Scotland took off his jacket and put it around the younger girl. Whittney was getting the same treatment with Netherlands taking off his coat and picking her up. When they got to the house, Whittney was surprised to see that four other cars in the drive way. She knew that one of them was her mum and daddy she expect one was either Netherlands or her uncle's.  
"Sissy." came a voice that Whittney knew as Tina's.  
The said blond ran over to the five, and Whittney could see her tears. Scotland gently told the younger twin to get back to the house so she didn't get a cold. Tina nodded but stayed with them and walked to the house.  
When they got into the house, the sound of running feet came to the living room. Whittney was taken out of Netherlands arms to America. She grabbed her daddy tightly. She looked over to see that her Uncle had placed Bella on the couch, laying her on her stomach. Finland and Sweden rushed over to their little girl, and Finland gripped her hand while Sweden took of Scotland's coat and got a look at his daughter's wound. Every one could feel the anger coming off the Swede, and then they felt the anger from both Scotland and Denmark.  
"Norge, I thought you said that your barriers would keep everything out." stated Denmark.  
"It should... I don't how that nightmare even broke into the barrier." replied the said man.  
"It could be summoning...a tracking summoning." stated William.  
"What are you talking about Will?" England asked.  
"Because after you guys left...Alan went to the basement."  
Then it hit Whittney like a ton of bricks, her brother had sent the nightmare after her. She put her head on her daddy's shoulder and started to cry. America shook in anger how could his own son do this to his sister.  
"That explains how it went away when Allie... I mean Scotland's and William's magic worked against the nightmare while mine and Whittney's didn't work...ouch." Bella said as she winced in pain.  
"Hej, no talking. Norge what about the Runt's wound?"  
"Uncle if I wasn't hurt I would dock you."  
"Belle no talking, don't worry I'll deck him for ya." stated Tina.  
Whittney couldn't help but smile on hearing that from her. William smiled too and walked over to her and petted her hair.  
"Don't worry, I'll fix it, Bella don't move."  
"I don't think that be a problem."  
"And keep the comments to yourself." Bella nodded and started to breath deeply.  
"Flesh til kjøtt bein til bein helbrede hva hva som har brutt til å bli ett." (Flesh to flesh bone to bone heal what what has broken to become one)  
A light filled the room and golden strings came from Norway's hands to Bella's back. It only took a few minutes but to the others it seemed like hours. When the glow stopped Norway sat down quickly and Bella let out a sigh of content and went to sleep.  
"She'll be alright... Whittney are you alright?" Whittney nodded.  
"It's late, why don't you all stay?" Finland asked and turned back to his daughter.  
"We don't want impose on you..." England replied.  
"It's okay, besides it's only fair."  
"Okay, but how are we going to do this?" asked America.  
"Well it seems that the couch is taken." stated Norway looking at the sleeping Belle and then also Hana who deiced to lay with the young girl.  
"Okay, I'll show you to the guest rooms...what are you doing Denmark?"  
"Nothing..."  
"If there's any whip cream on my daughter's face in the morning you're going to be sleeping outside for three weeks." stated Finland who found a blanket and put it over to Bella.  
"Can I stay down here mom?" Tina said.  
"Okay."  
"I would like to stay here too." stated Whittney look at her parents.  
"Aye I'll stay down here too." Scotland said as he found a spot on floor, close to Bella.  
"I would also." Netherlands also said finding a spot on the floor also.  
"I guess that means I'm going to stay here." stated Denmark and William nodded in agreement which cause both parents of the children to nod, knowing that their children would be safe.

End


	6. Chapter 6

William: 8 Alan: 6 Whittney: 4

Alfred was happy that the family had bought a pool, while Arthur rolled his eyes on how happy he was. The boys were happy about it, while Whittney was scared to death of how deep said pool was. Which was the reason that the girl was wearing a life jacket.  
Alan and Will were playing in the pool with Alfred while Whittney sat on the steps which led into the pool. Arthur was sitting beside her and trying to get her to got out with him, Alfred, and her brothers.  
Whittney still just sat down but she would go into the water if either Arthur or Alfred held her.  
"Come on Winnie, do you want Daddy or Mum swim with you?" asked Arthur.  
"Mum, come on swim with us." whined Alan, who was upset that his sister was getting the attention.  
"Alan, I'll be there in a few minutes I'm talking to your sister," was the reply.  
_Stupid sister, taking mum away from me._  
"Mummy, you can go swim." Whittney replied.  
"Okay but stay on the steps okay?"  
"Yes mummy."  
** Time skip**

Alan was looking at his sister, who was walking around the edge of the pool. Whittney had taken a liking of walking around the said edge and it was getting on his nerves. He looked to see that his parents were talking to William and weren't paying attention to the two. Alan then had an idea and swam to where Whittney was.  
"Hey Whitt."  
"Yes big browther?" the girl was four and some words were hard for her to say, which also was one of the other reasons she was getting on his nerves.  
"Don't you want to be a big girl?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why aren't you swimming?"  
"...I want to be a big girl..."  
"Then jump in, don't you want to be a big girl?"  
Before the small girl could answer, she tripped over the deck. Everything went to slow motion as the small body fell into the pool. Whittney hit her head on the edge of the deck, and felt herself hit the water. She tried to keep her eyes open and saw that her dad was swimming close to her.  
** X**

"...Winnie...wake up...come on baby...open your eyes...come on, open them for Daddy..."  
Whittney opened her eyes to see the baby blue of her dad, she then felt arms pull into a hug. The girl hung on to the blond making sure that he wasn't going to leave her. Then she heard the sound of sniffing her daddy was crying.  
"Daddy's crying?"  
"Yes, ya had us worried Winnie, what were you thinking standing that close to the pool?"  
"I'm sorry Daddy."  
"Yeah, come on, we have to show your ma that you're alright."  
Taking the young girl in his arms, Alfred walked to where his husband was sitting down, the boys were already in bed because of how late it was. When the Brit saw that his daughter was awake and crying he got up and took her from her dad's grasp.  
"My sweet little girl, princess hush it's okay mum's here."  
"I'm sorwy Mum."  
"I know, I know, it's okay though you're safe now."  
"Mummy..."  
Arthur kept hushing the girl, while Alfred walked behind the two. They came to the girl's room and while Brit was rocking the girl Alfred turned the covers over and watched as Arthur placed Whittney on the bed. The two then pulled the covers over the small girl and gave her a kiss and Arthur started to sing to his daughter.  
_"You are my world my darling, and what a wonderful world I see, you are the song I'm singing, your my beautiful Whittney."_  
"Mum, I'm sorry."  
"I know love, you'll be punished but for now just sleep okay."  
"Okay, night mummy, and Daddy."  
"Night Princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Late Night

William: 20 Alan: 18 Whittney: 16

It was about 11'o'clock at night when a silent set of foot steps entered the house. The figure looked around and seeing no one walked toward the hallway. Almost to a room when the light of the hallway turned on. The figure turned to see a very angry American and equally Mad Englishman, the figure looked away from the two.

"Where have you been young lady?" asked the taller American.

"Hi Daddy, mum." the girl replied giving a smile.

"Whittney Victoria Kirkland-Jones answer your father." her mother replied.

"Ah...the library."

"It's 2 hours pass your curfew, and you expect us to believe that." stated America.

"I was."

"With who?" England asked.

"Bella..."

"Who else?" asked America who walked over to his daughter.

"No one." Whittney replied pulling her jacket up to her neck.

"Then if we call Bella's parents and they ask her she'll say that it was the two of you?" Arthur asked.

"Yea...Daddy what are you doing?" Whittney asked as her dad started to pull her jacket.

"I'm just helping you take off your jacket it's not cold in this house and your sweating."

"Dad I'm not...mum help me out here."

"Sorry dear but your father is right." was the reply.

The girl sighed and took off her jacket, and then heard the gasps from her parents. There on the right side of her neck was what anyone would call a hickey. Whittney blushed as she saw the mouth of her dad moving but no words coming out. Her mum stood their shaking his head but having a small grin remembering the same scene from when he got his first hickey from the said American.

"I guessing that you and Bella had a double date." it wasn't a question from the Brit it was statement.

"Yes, but we did go the library..."

"But with Alistair and Lars."

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing that Bella's parents didn't know about the two men who were with you."

Whittney didn't answer but nodded, Arthur sighed and looked at his still speechless husband. Then looked back at his daughter who was looking at the floor, and he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You're in so much trouble, and I'll have to call Bella's parents..."

"Don't do that Mum, Bella was reading while Alistair went to get us some hot chocolate..."

"But still it was wrong to lie to us and going on a date, and coming back home after your curfew."

"I know mum..."

"Good now you're going up to your room and we'll discuss your punishment in the morning."

The brunette nodded and headed up to her room, she was tired and want to go to sleep as soon as she could.

"Was that a hickey, my baby girl got a hickey from that man...Arthur."

"I know but if I recall my brother said and I quote "That American arse is dead for giving my little brother a hickey." it took a lot to keep him from killing you." was the reply from the smirking Britt.

"Okay, but what are we going to do?"

"You my dear are going back to bed, while I call the Oxsterina household and tell Finland that his daughter was out late."

"Oh..."

"Yes, now go to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Arthur smiled to himself as he went to the phone. He thought about when he was younger and had to sneak out to meet America. When the phone rang and a groggy voice answered.

"Moi, this is Finland."

"Sorry to call so late Finland.."

"Oh Mr. England, what can I do for you?"

"Well actually I was calling to inform you that your eldest daughter Bella might be sneaking back into your house in a few minutes."

"What?"

"It seems that she went on a double date with Indiana, she told us that Alistair and Bella didn't do anything but you might want to check her neck for hickeys."

"Thanks England, I think I hear her coming bye. "

"You're welcome and see you next meeting." with that he hung up and headed back to his own bed thinking of a punishment for his little princess.

Fin


End file.
